


Rising Light

by crescentStarlight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Gen, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, imagineyourOTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentStarlight/pseuds/crescentStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A twist of fate provides John with the opportunity to be a father. Vriska is less than pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rising Light

**Author's Note:**

> A VERY late giftstuck present for 8itchin! She requested JohnVris, and I got the prompt from imagine your otp. The prompt can be found in the end notes. 
> 
> Sorry for being late Kris, and enjoy!

Their morning routine was always the same. John would wake up first and wake Vriska up to cuddles and kisses. Vriska would poke him with her horns and grumble about how it was too early, even if it was nearly noontime, but would return his affection. John would eventually pull away to start making coffee and getting the newspaper while Vriska chose to lie in bed a little longer. 

Today was different. It wasn't that John had woken him and Vriska up earlier than usual. It wasn't that Vriska rolled over and went back to sleep after only a few minutes of cuddling. It was when John opened the door. Instead of finding a rolled tube of paper, he saw a child in a basket.

He rubbed his eyes. Yup, it was still there. The baby looked up at him, blinked, and erupted into cries. John, the flustered adult that he was, picked up the child and tried to calm it down. 

"Shoosh, shoosh, calm down..."

John looked around for anyone that could have been the parents of the child, but there was no one on the street. The baby's wails grew louder, and John tried rocking it (her? it's clothes were pink, and so she would be a girl until further notice), and she eventually calmed down. 

John looked down at the basket. There was only a blanket and a note with curly handwriting saying, "Please take care of her."

Well. At least he now knew she was a girl. Looking around one more time, and finding no one, he bent down to pick up the basket and take the baby inside.

The little girl looked up at him with wide eyes, and a tuft of black hair peeked out from underneath her cap. And he was now a father to this baby.

A father! He couldn't believe it. He had thought he and Vriska would never have children, seeing as their species weren't genetically compatible. The ectobiology machine was erased once SBURB ended. But now he could finally have a family and do all the fatherly things his dad had done!

(Minus baking endless amounts of cake, he would never subject this girl to that terror)

At that moment, Vriska sleepily stumbled out of their bedroom, running a hand through her hair. "John, what was all that racket? If this is one of your pranks, I'm gonna..." 

She trailed off as she saw the girl in his arms. "What in the name of the mother grub is that."

"Vriska, meet our child! She was left on our front doorstep, and we're going to adopt her." The child cooed, as if agreeing.

The troll slumped and squinted even more. "John, we aren't going to take care of a human grub. End of story." And with that, she stomped off to the kitchen. John blinked and the child began crying again. He tried rocking and shooshing her again, but she only cried louder. 

_Dad never taught me how to take care of a baby. What do I do..._

Perplexed, John walked as fast as he could into the kitchen. "Vriska help me, I don't know why she's crying!"

Vriska was sitting at the table and had her hands clasped over her ears. "If you think for a second that I'm going to get any closer to that wailing grub of yours, you can forget it!"

The little girl only squirmed some more and kept crying. John gave his wife a desperate look. "No way John! Your human grub can live with one lusus!"

"Vriska!"

Vriska cringed and held out her arms. John sighed and gently placed the wailing girl in Vriska's arms and wrapped her arms around the child properly. The blueblood's eyes were wide, and she imitated John and began to rock her gently, as if afraid of breaking the small being of life in her arms. The little girl soon stopped crying with a hiccup and slowly drifted off to sleep. John collapsed into the chair beside Vriska. 

"See? You're a natural at this!"

"...John, you know my grubhood. I couldn't possibly be a proper lusus to your child."

" _Our_ child, Vriska. And you just showed that you're not completely incompetent in raising a child. I think you'll make a wonderful mother."

The troll closed her eyes, smiled and kissed her husband. "As long as you will be her father."

John wrapped his arm around Vriska and smiled down at their now-adopted child. "She needs a name. Any ideas?"

Vriska looked at their daughter and all was silent. Then, with a whisper, she said, "Aranea."

Aranea Serket, who had helped to bring the trolls and humans together, healed people and gave insight, and died saving Vriska from a fatal blast. 

"Alright. Aranea Egbert-Serket it is." And the sun began to rise, it cast its glow on a new family.

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine your OTP waking up early in the morning and finding a baby in a basket on their front step. Person A is enthusiastic about bringing it inside but person B is hesitant, but as soon as person A gets them to hold the baby, person B fall in love with it and realize that it was meant for them to take care of it as a family.


End file.
